sword_of_the_stars_the_pitfandomcom-20200214-history
Armor
Entries in this colour are expansion only. This page catalogs the various types of body armor that can be equipped in the Pit. For other items that can be worn in different slots on the character, see the Equipment page instead. Most armors occupy a 2 x 2 space in the inventory. Equipping armor takes multiple turns, but removing one is instant. They take up the main body slot on the character. Durability - The durability of armor can decrease when it takes damage. Attacks from a high penetration weapon or those from an explosive or acid source are particularly likely to reduce armor durability. Botched repair attempts can dramatically reduce armor durability as well. If the durability is reduced to zero for any reason, the armor will be destroyed. Durability can be restored through repairs, as most repair mechanisms are not 100% efficient. See the Tools page for more details on repair efficiency. Bio Mods - The number of armor bio mods that can be installed. Armor - The armor value is compared against weapon penetration in order to determine the amount of damage reduction. Some specialized armors will have separate values vs. certain damage types. Rating - The rating of an armor can be light, medium, or heavy. Brawler PBA Powerful Solforce powered battle armor. Slow unless worn by an experienced Marine. * Durability: 160 * Bio Mods: 6 * Armor: 130 **''Might +25'' **''-1 Movement speed for non-Marines'' **''Allows the use of heavy weapons '' **''Occupies a 2 x 3 space'' Ceramic Plate Armor Kinetic resistant cloth reinforced with hard ceramic plates. Very tough, but heavy and cumbersome. *Durability: 140 *Bio Mods: 4 *Armor: 90 **''-10 might when worn'' Cheetah Exo Armor A Solforce light armor tech assigned to scouting missions. It increases the speed and endurance of the wearer but is difficult to use unless trained. * Durability: 100 * Bio Mods: 2 * Armor: 70 * Rating: Light ** +1 Movement speed '' ** ''-10 finesse for non-Scouts Chitin Plate Armor This is a craftable armor. See the Recipes page for the crafting recipe. Kinetic resistant cloth reinforced with plates of Hiver chitin. Tough but relatively light. * Durability: 180 * Bio Mods: 4 * Armor: 100 * Rating: Medium Combat Armor Standard Solforce full body combat armor with sealed helmet. *Durability: 120 *Bio Mods: 4 *Armor: 80 **Protects against gas traps. Enviro Suit A hostile environment suit that is weak armor but protects the wearer from gas, radiation or corrosive attacks. * Durability: 70 * Bio Mods: 2 * Armor: 60 ** Protection to gas works against Poison Gas Traps only. Flack Jacket A basic heavy composite reinforced vest affording good protection against light attacks. * Durability: 80 * Bio Mods: 2 * Armor: 50 Hiver Exo Armor A Hiver built adaptive exoskeleton that provides some protection but enhances Might and Finesse * Durability: 60 * Bio Mods: 4 * Armor: 50 ** +10 Might and +5 Finesse Impact Armor Impact armor is a padded anti-kinetic armor made from smart materials that stiffen to bleed off energy from a high speed projectile impact. * Durability: 60 * Bio Mods: 2 * Armor: 60 Jumpsuit The standard ship uniform made of advanced kevlar cloth which offers adequate protection as long as the wearer avoids serious combat. * Durability: 60 * Bio Mods: 0 * Armor: 40 Padded Armor Pressure-layered material allows this armor to absorb damage from explosion blast waves. * Durability: 60 * Bio Mods: 3 * Armor: 60 Polarized Armor Made of crystalline mesh, this armor goes rigid when the material is cut and easily deflects any slashing weapon. *Durability: 80 *Bio Mods: 2 *Armor: 50 (vs. Slicing): 120 Psi War Aids Psi Regeneration, may reflect or protect against Psi Attacks * Durability: 45 * Bio Mods: 2 * Armor: 75 * Rating: Medium : Note: Though description states "aids in the regeneration of psi points", it instead '''negatively '''impacts psi generation by -3. be related to skill level; -3 on character with 77 PSI power. : R G Special A durable but weak suit of improvised armor. Be generous with the duct tape... spare the duct tape, spoil the monster. * Durability: 150 * Bio Mods: 0 * Armor: 30 * Rating: Light Reflective Armor A light bodysuit with highly reflective properties against laser weapons. *Durability: 50 *Bio Mods: 2 *Armor: 40 (vs. Lasers): 140 Stealth Suit Advanced body armor dedicated to dampening all the data emitted by a figure. Especially effective when used by Scout personnel. * Durability: 60 * Bio Mods: 2 * Armor: 50 ** ''-50% visibility for non-Scout'' ** ''- ?% visibility for Scout'' Tarka AP May deal fixed amount of damage to melee attackers. * Durability: * Bio Mods: * Armor: Category:Browse